Projeções
by Arthur e Ariadne
Summary: Ariadne descobre, através de uma projeção, o que é que Arthur acha dela - ou a menos como a imagina. Pobre Arthur, dá motivos para ela se divertir... com ele ...
1. Parte I  Ariadne

PROJEÇÕES

AXA

* * *

**Parte I - Ariadne**

Eu gostava do layout básico. Era agradável e simples: um café, uma rua estreita, bancas de frutas ao longo da rua... Se eu for pensar direito, não há nada de atrativo nesse labirinto... Mas foi nesse mundo que eu sonhei pela primeira vez; como, então, eu negaria afeição a ele?

- Usou o básico? – Arthur perguntou, andando a minha frente. – Ok, se você quer assim. Vamos, Ariadne, descubra onde meu subconsciente esconde meus segredos.

Ele sabia que me desafiar era a certeza de meu empenho - às vezes odeio ser tão transparente.

Respirei fundo e apressei passo, observando o sentimento que o labirinto despertava em mim. Afinal, eu era a arquiteta, eu falava intimamente com o labirinto. Enquanto que Arthur era o dono do subconsciente que o habitava.

- Quanto tempo até o seu subconsciente tentar me matar? – perguntei jocosamente para ele, que andava agora calmamente um pouco atrás de mim.

- Depende do quanto você for boazinha... – ele parou ao lado de uma mesa do café e resolveu se sentar, enquanto eu, ainda de pé, tentava decifrar o labirinto. – Traga um café expresso, por favor. – ele pediu a um garçom.

Olhei para ele por sobre o ombro. O café não era real, embora o cérebro interpretasse as reações de forma fiel... O que fazia com que eu me perguntasse se havia realmente diferença entre as sensações do mundo real e as do mundo dos sonhos... Será que o simples fato de saber que aquilo não era real tirava um pouco do prazer da sensação?

Uma projeção do subconsciente de Arthur passou na frente do café, despreocupada. Ela usava saia curta, botas de cano alto e um top que deixava a mostra quase toda a barriga. Embora eu não reconhecesse tais roupas, eu me lembrava muito bem daquele cabelo castanho e do rosto redondo, que estava magistralmente maquiado... Aquela era eu.

Surpreendida, eu observei enquanto a projeção passava, e, imediatamente, me virei para observar Arthur. Ele tomava o café despreocupadamente; não havia notado o que acabara de acontecer.

Eu me segurei para não rir. As projeções, geralmente, eram personificações de nossos sentimentos... O que significaria a minha projeção vestida em roupas sensuais?

Aquilo parecia bem interessante.

**AxA**

Eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que trabalha até tarde. Eu gosto de limites, eles me ajudam a manter a sanidade e a garantia de que não posso tudo. Ainda assim, naquele dia em questão, foi impossível não ficar por horas debruçada sobre a maquete do labirinto. A criatividade viera, por que eu iria ignorá-la?

Já passava das onze da noite quando eu me senti satisfeita e enjoada daquele trabalho. Respirei fundo e peguei o meu casaco, tentando recordar onde era que se desligavam as luzes do laboratório.

Enquanto seguia para a porta, algo chamou minha atenção na área em que aconteciam os testes dos sonhos, o local onde as pessoas "dormiam". Arthur estava deitado em um dos divãs, ligado à maquina que captava e redistribuía os sinais neurais.

Em um impulso, segui na direção dele e deitei em outro divã, segurando um dos ramais - como havia feito uma vez com Cobb. Imediatamente, eu fui jogada no sonho dele. Era uma cidade de estilo metropolitano, estava de noite, o tempo estava frio e não havia muitas projeções andando na rua.

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos, invocando uma imagem. Ao abri-los novamente, estava vestida da mesma forma que a projeção que eu havia visto mais cedo, naquele dia. Eu me perguntava se Arthur notaria que eu era a Aridne verdadeira...

.

* * *

**Arthur:** E é assim que descobrem meus segredos!

Hum? Pensei que tinha feito de propósito. Você tava louco para que eu soubesse das suas fantasias.

**Arthur:** Se esse fosse o caso, você acha que a projeção teria alguma roupa?

Hã? O que você disse?

**Arthur**: Gosto de surpresas. Estou disposto a esperar que você tire a roupa para mim.

Por que essas conversas idiotas sempre terminar em perversão?

**Arthur**: Culpa da Tracy...?

...

É, acho que sim.

* * *

Essa fanfic tem mais um capitulo! Esperem e vejam... *risada maligna*


	2. Parte II Arthur

PROJEÇÕES

AXA

* * *

**Parte II - Arthur**

Eu estava inquieto. Minha mente incomodada tentava, a todo custo, achar algo para vencer o tédio.

Em uma praça pública – projeção de um labirinto que eu já usara algumas vezes – eu atirava em um alvo branco, a algumas dezenas de metros. Não havia nada como atirar para dissipar a raiva – e eu nem sabia por que eu me sentia daquela forma. No intervalo entre um tiro e outro, senti a presença de alguém atrás de mim (por sorte, os instintos se tornavam ainda mais latentes nos sonhos). Olhei por sobre o ombro.

Odeio a forma como o meu corpo reage a ela... Eu sou um Armador, não posso me deixar levar pelas emoções dessa forma. Mas, mesmo sabendo isso, eu me senti nervoso. Lá estava ela – na verdade, sua projeção; vestida em uma desconcertante roupa negra e sensual (quer visão mais clara do que é que tem povoado a minha mente ultimamente?).

Virei-me completamente para a projeção, encarando-a calmamente. Para a projeção me procurar, significava que eu estava realmente de quatro por ela (se bem que eu já desconfiava disso).

Ela se aproximou de mim, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela era tão pequena! Parecia uma boneca... Era linda, inteligente... Eu realmente estava em sério perigo de me apaixonar perdidamente.

A mão pequena acariciou a minha nuca, e ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, para beijar-me. A verdade era que aquele rápido beijo no sonho de Fischer não fora suficiente para aplacar o meu desejo.

Apertei a cintura dela, puxando-a para aprofundar o beijo. A língua dela brincou em meu lábio superior, rindo de minha ansiedade.

Filha da mãe! Puxei-a para cima, e ela enlaçou as pernas em meu quadril, ficando para mim a tarefa de nos sustentar em pé. Segurei uma de suas coxas, apertando-a ainda mais contra mim. A outra mão apoiou as suas costas, os seios roçando em meu peito.

Ela se afastou de mim, sem ar, e beijou o meu rosto, meu pescoço. Eu, nunca em minha vida, diria que aquelas sensações não eram reais; talvez fossem até mais avassaladoras que as vividas na "realidade".

Ela voltou para o chão, os olhos fechados; e, ao abri-los, sorriu para mim.

Aquele sorriso me deu a certeza de que eu deveria deixar que meu subcosciente tomasse o controle mais vezes.

Ela olhou em volta, o sorriso se estendendo. Aquele gesto aguçou a minha curiosidade.

- Por que o meu subconsciente está...? – eu perguntei ao ver a multidão a nossa volta. Eu não entendia... Alguém estava invadindo a minha mente? Por que, então, aparentemente, todas as minhas projeções estavam ali?

Antes que eu entendesse, o meu subconsciente atacou a projeção de Ariadne. Tarde demais foi que eu compreendi que a projeção de Ariadne... Não era uma projeção.

AXA

Abri os olhos, ansioso, e joguei o dado no aparador: estava de volta a realidade.

Quase que imediatamente, eu olhei em volta, procurando-a. Ela não estava lá. Levantei e a procurei pelo laboratório. Tinha que ser ela! Não havia outra explicação.

Eu sorri quando a encontrei ao lado de seus projetos de labirinto. Eu sabia que havia um sorriso estampado em meu rosto, mas não me importava.

Aproximei-me dela e a virei, ela sorriu para mim.

Eu tive vontade de jogar as maquetes dela no chão e colocá-la em cima da mesa. Mas sabia que ela me mataria se eu o fizesse.

Acho que eu teria que me contentar com o divã. Aquela seria uma noite muito, muito divertida...

* * *

**Arthur**: Autora pervertida... Dá nisso!

Como se você estivesse odiando. ¬¬

**Arthur:** E você está?

Não vamos fazer disso aqui outra conversa pervertida, está bem?

**Arthur:** Essas conversas de menos de 100 palavras só têm graça quando são pervertidas.

Você acha que isso aqui é engraçado?

**Arthur:** Ariadne, nós vamos mesmo discutir de novo?

* * *

Fim da história. e.e

Por favor, reviews! o/


End file.
